Galar Journey Begins!
Transcript Elizabeth wakes up in Hau'oli City, another journey on her mind. Elizabeth: Today we're heading off. Rotom: Where to? Akeno: Let's see... Elizabeth: It's called Galar. Swampert: I was thinking that too. Elizabeth briefly slows down once she passes the edge of Hau'oli City, knowing her friend was on the other side. Rotom: Chop chop. Less dwelling, more walking. Elizabeth: Right. Soon they're on a plane headed for Galar. Akeno was with Swampert next to Elizabeth and Rotom. And Glorysia was right behind them. Meanwhile, in Galar, a girl who had just become a Trainer was praying for her third time out of five Anny: Finished praying now. Want to go for a walk, Scorbunny? Scorbunny: Uh huh. Anny: Glad you're my partner, Allah told me to choose you. Scorbunny: He did? Rotom: THAT'S GALAR!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!! Pilot: Keep quiet over there. Swampert: Keep your voice down.... Rotom: Sorry. Elizabeth: Rotom always acts like a noisy baby. Ultra: I’ll be down at the Lab if you need me. New Region, New Game, New Pokémon. Akeno: We'll catch with you later. It then shows Ultra picking out his Starter. Ultra: Um... I’ll take Sobble! The gang arrive just as Ultra chose his starter. Later, one of the professor's Sobble has taken a liking to Elizabeth. Sobble: TAKE ME WITH YOU! A Scorbunny approached Akeno, sniffing at her, and then nuzzling her leg. Professor: Looks like those Pokémon have taken a liking to you. Sobble: Can I please go with her? Scorbunny: And I wanna go with her. Grookey looked at a girl who just arrived. Anny: What's up with your Grookey? Manaphy: It seems to like you. Professor chuckled. Professor: Alright, you can go with them. Professor gives them the Poké balls. Sobble is elated and jumps up and down on Elizabeth's head in excitement. When they're leaving the lab, suddenly a net grabs Rotom. Akeno: Team Rocket!! Eddie: Who else would steal a Rotom! Anny: Team who? Elizabeth: They're bad guys. Elizabeth: Give back my Rotom this instant. Ultra: *Takes out gun* And it looks like they need a couple bullets up their asses! Anny: Whoa! Put the gun down, please! Emily: Sorry stupid, no can do. Eddie: Rotom belongs to the boss and it has our name on it! Ditto: No it doesn't! Emily: Get over it! Ultra, having had enough, suddenly mutates into Ink-Bendy. Elizabeth: Use Bubble Beam, Sobble. Akeno: Quick, Swampert use Hydro Pump. Emily: Oh no, you don't! She shoots a net, trapping Swampert. Akeno: No good.. Scorbunny: ENOUGH! Scorbunny's teeth glows white, allowing it to break the net, freeing Swampert. Major events *Elizabeth receives a Sobble. *Ultra receives a Sobble. *Akeno receives a Scorbunny. *Anny begins her journey, and receives a Grookey. *Anny joins the group. Characters Humans * Elizabeth * Akeno * Anny * Ultra * Professor * Eddie * Emily Pokémon *Rotom (Elizabeth's) *Ditto (Elizabeth's) *Manaphy (Storybook) *Phione (Storybook) *Sobble (Elizabeth's; new; debut) *Swampert (Akeno's) *Scorbunny (Akeno's; new) *Fennekin *Grookey (Anny's; new)